


Everything will change

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Sally's reaction to the events in the cars 3 trailer





	

Sally was powerless as her world crumbled around her. Her soul froze as she witnessed the scene that was ripped straight from her nightmares. Ever since she'd fallen for the scarlet race car she'd been waiting in dread for this day to come. And now hundreds of miles away she saw half of her heart crash through the flickering pixels of a tv screen that quickly cut to black. Her wheels moving of their own accord, she found herself speeding in the direction of California, terrified of what she'd find when she arrived.


End file.
